


Another Smosh Groupchat 'Cause Why the Hell Not

by wasted_potential_007



Category: Smosh
Genre: High School AU, If I forgot someone I'm sorry, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Swearing, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_potential_007/pseuds/wasted_potential_007
Summary: Another Smosh groupchat/highschool AU 'cause we can't get enough of these can we? I know that this has been done before, however I want to put my own spin on it.Will alternate between GC and real life. Updates whenever I feel like it.Some of the stuff in here won't be PC. Just a warning.Currently on hiatus b/c of shitty rl stuff... just can't bring myself to write fluff (written on June 4th 2018)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance.

_Jovenshire has added "kinky hinky" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "Candy!Wes" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "tacoMari" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "Boze..?" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "LASERCORN" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "HeCOCKS" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "_MUNGE_" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "Night" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "LeakyKeith" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "BabyGay" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "crotchney" to group chat "Smosh"_

_Jovenshire has added "you're a boy" to group chat "Smosh"_

tacoMari: Joven no

_tacoMari has left group chat "Smosh"_

Jovenshire: Joven yes

_Jovenshire has added "tacoMari" to group chat "Smosh"_

kinky hinky: why joven why

Jovenshire: cause I want to

_MUNGE_: im scared

Night: honestly who isnt

LASERCORN: I'M NOT

LASERCORN: I'M NEVER SCARED

Candy!Wes: Its Cause You Dont Feel Feelings Laser

LASERCORN: WHO DOES

HeCOCKS: I don't

crotchney: what is this joven

you're a boy: i didnt sign up for this shit

BabyGay: who did?

Boze..?: i didnt

kinky hinky: well im bored as hell so i guess i can do this

tacoMari: jesus christ you guys are going to kill me

LASERCORN: DON'T SAY THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN

Night: woah watch your language mari on our christian minecraft server

crotchney: well this ain't christian

crotchney: its quackist

Jovenshire: wtf

crotchney: y'all get ready for this

crotchney: liv help me out

you're a boy: k court

crotchney: so one day i get this postcard from a random person and it came with this real great poem

crotchney: them are ducks

crotchney: them are not ducks

crotchney: see them waddle

crotchney: see them swim

crotchney: them are ducks

crotchney: its like our bible

_MUNGE_: im officially concerned

BabyGay: so am I

kinky hinky: all in favor of sending courtney to an asylum say I

Night: I

HeCOCKS: I

LASERCORN: I

Candy!Wes: I

tacoMari: I

LeakyKeith: I

Boze..?: I

you're a boy: HEY give her a chance guys

crotchney: thanks sweetie

crotchney: so I made a religion out of it

crotchney: called quackism

crotchney: people who are in it are called quackers

crotchney: like quakers

crotchney: get it?

Boze..?: ha

Night: ...

Boze..?: ha

LASERCORN: PUNNS FOR DAYSSSSSSS

Boze..?: ha

LeakyKeith: im ashamed

Boze..?: no.

crotchney: and then i sent a bunch of other postcards out promoting quackism

crotchney: the great thing about it is that its compatible with any other religion and you don't have to do anything

crotchney: and u know who our messiah is

HeCOCKS: plz no

crotchney: the mailman

you're a boy: im freakin converted

Candy!Wes: So Am I... I Guess

Jovenshire: well this is all coming together nicely

LASERCORN: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

BabyGay: seriously?

tacoMari: u need help

_MUNGE_: WILL Y'ALL SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO DO MY STUID FUCKING HW

Night: well actually he's just making out with me don't mind him

kinky hinky: OOOoooOOOooOOOOOooOo

_MUNGE_: shut the fucking hell up

LeakyKeith: you know this chats never going to shut up right?

_MUNGE_: shit

Boze..?: yep

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeya I updated again somehow!
> 
> I like writing these a lot... also any ships you guys want me to include that aren't already in this fic? I'm open to suggestions...

_4:59 am_

Candy!Wes: YELLOW YELLOW YELLOW LADIES AND MAGENTALMAN GOOD MORNING

Jovenshire: wtf is this

tacoMari: wes are you high

Candy!Wes: No But I Just Inhaled About Twenty Packets Of Fun Dip

tacoMari: ?

LASERCORN: OHH YEAH CHILD COCAINE I LOVE THAT SHIT

Jovenshire: mari its the stuff thats like a sour powder that changes colors

tacoMari: sounds like a real doozy

Boze..?: wtf

Boze..?: its 5:00 am

Boze..?: too early for this shit

Candy!Wes: I'm On A Sugar High!

LASERCORN: CAUSED BY CHILD COCAINE

Jovenshire: for real tho that stuffs scary af

Boze..?: mOTHER CLUCKERS SHUT THE HELL UP

Boze..?: I'M TRYING TO SLEEP

LASERCORN: HEY

LASERCORN: THAT'S NOT NICE

kinky hinky: im so confused

tacoMari: ive stopped trying sohin

Boze: AGHHRHHRHHHHH

Candy!Wes: I'm Going To Get That English Paper Done!

Jovenshire: wait thats due today?

kinky hinky: yeah didn't you know

Jovenshire: shit

Jovenshire: well

Jovenshire: ummm

Jovenshire: ...

Jovenshire: im gonna go work on that now

\---

_6:50 am_

crotchney: hey guys

_MUNGE_: hey court

crotchney: have you guys talked to liv?

crotchney: im supposed to pick her up today for school but she isnt answering

crotchney: and shes usually up by now

Night: i havent talked to her

BabyGay: I haven't either

_MUNGE_: im sure shes fine tho

crotchney: yeah i guess

crotchney: im just worried

LeakyKeith: i talked to her a bit last night

LeakyKeith: she seemed ok

crotchney: ok I guess

crotchney: ill just drive to her house to check on her

\---

Courtney pulled up on Olivia's driveway, parking the car and getting out. She knew she had a habit of worrying too much, caused by the number of siblings she had, but Olivia not calling her back was worrying her.

She knocked on her girlfriend's home, hoping that Olivia would open the front door. It slowly cracked open, revealing a very distressed and tired looking Olivia.

"Liv? You all right?" Courtney asked, concern laced in her voice.

It was all Olivia could do to not collapse into her girlfriend's arms, and she held back tears as she spoke. "Um.. give me a few minutes and I'll be out soon."

"Sure. Okay. Um.. I'll wait outside." 

Olivia came out of the house ten minutes later, taking her backpack and phone with her. To anyone who didn't know the teenager, she would seem perfectly fine, but Courtney knew that something was wrong with the normally cheerful girl. 

"So.. I came out to my mom." Olivia finally said. "And.. she told me that I didn't know what love was and that I shouldn't say that I'm not straight yet. But she says she's an ally. So I don't know what's going on."

Courtney was taken aback, knowing that this was a large event in Olivia's life, yet Olivia didn't even tell her. "That's.. kinda weird."

"Yeah."

The blonde pulled over on the side of the road and turned to face her girlfriend. "Liv... I love you. You know that, right? And no matter what happens, I will always love you. No matter what anyone else says." 

They gazed into each other's eyes, grey meeting brown.

"Thanks, Courtney."

And they kept on driving.

\---

Mari walked over to the picnic table outside the school where the group always met in the mornings, and saw that Noah, Keith, Damien, and Shayne were already there. The group of friends was known as the "gay kids" to the whole school, and although they weren't hated, they weren't liked either. Most of the time, the group of friends just lay beneath the radar of the popular kids.

Lasercorn, Wes, and Sohinki popped up, and they greeted each other as they waited for school to begin. 

"I don't want to go to Mrs. Jones' class today." Noah complained, as he leaned his head against Keith's shoulder.  

"She is the worst." Mari agreed.

"Remember when she chucked a stapler at some kid's head?" Wes asked.

Courtney and Olivia walked up to the table, and although Olivia was slightly more cheerful now, the group could sense that there was something a little off. 

"Hey Liv, you all right?" Shayne asked.

"Yeah, just had a rough night." 

"Anyone seen Joven?" Lasercorn asked.

The bell suddenly rang and they all headed to class, hoping that Joven would make it in time.

\---

_11:43 am_

kinky hinky: joven are you at school?

Jovenshire: yeah

Jovenshire: i finally got that english paper done

Jovenshire: may or may not have used my brothers paper

BabyGay: Umm that's borderline illegal but ok

crotchney: anyone want to go out for lunch?

you're a boy: mcdonalds

you're a boy: plz

LeakyKeith: that shits sketchy af

Boze..?: i agree keith i dont even think that their salads are healthy

BabyGay: Yeah that stuff isn't real

BabyGay: It's like some sort of green colored plastic

you're a boy: sorry i kinda like putting junk into my body for some reason

Boze..?: welp

Boze..?: whaddabout whole foods

kinky hinky: im broke as fuck

Boze..?: dammit

Boze..?: and no one wants to eat that weird cafeteria food

LeakyKeith: that shits even shadier then mcdonalds

crotchney: im just gonna go to that random sandwhich shop nearby

crotchney: anyone want to come with?

you're a boy: me

Boze..?: sure

BabyGay: Me!

\---

_4:06 pm_

_kinky hinky has added "Boze..?" to "DONT ADD MARI"_

_kinky hinky has added "Jovenshire" to "DONT ADD MARI"_

_kinky hinky has added "Candy!Wes" to "DONT ADD MARI"_

_kinky hinky has added "crotchney" to "DONT ADD MARI"_

_kinky hinky has added "you're a boy" to "DONT ADD MARI"_

_kinky hinky has added "Night" to "DONT ADD MARI"_

_kinky hinky has added "_MUNGE_" to "DONT ADD MARI"_

_kinky hinky has added "BabyGay" to "DONT ADD MARI"_

_kinky hinky has added "LeakyKeith" to "DONT ADD MARI"_

_kinky hinky has added "LASERCORN" to "DONT ADD MARI"_

Night: ?

kinky hinky: anyone notice she hasnt been chatting as much?

crotchney: kinda

BabyGay: Yeah.. I don't know what's happening

you're a boy: ive been kinda talking to her but she seems kinda off lately

LASERCORN: IT'S A MYSTERY EVERYONE

_MUNGE_: fuck off laser

LASERCORN: HEY

LASERCORN: IM GONNA SHOOT YOU WITH MY LASER EYES

Night: ill save you shayne!

_MUNGE_: thx day

Jovenshire: hopefully we'll find out soon enough

kinky hinky: yeah

kinky hinky: hopefully

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on this, I wasn't expecting it! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait.
> 
> Oh yeah..  
> I forgot Ian for like the last chapter so I'm just going to say that's because he's in college. And Anthony... that's a story for another chapter.

_8:34 am Chat_ "NO MARI"

Boze..?: hey y'all

Boze..?: happy saturday

you're a boy: hi bozey

_MUNGE_: good morning everyone

Boze..?: hey liv could you talk to Mari

Boze..?: im worried about her

you're a boy: okay ill do it

you're a boy: find out what's wrong

Boze..?: that's a plan.

\---

_8:35 am_

_you're a boy has added "tacoMari" to "hey let's talk"_

you're a boy: hey mari

tacoMari: hezzo

you're a boy: uhmm I was wondering why you weren't chatting as much

you're a boy: some of us are worried

tacoMari: including boze?

you're a boy: ..yeah

tacoMari: okay plz dont tell her this

tacoMari: uhmm ive done some recent contemplating of life

tacoMari: you know how ive never dated anyone

tacoMari: like EVER

you're a boy: yeah

tacoMari: well i guess its because

tacoMari: im fucking gay.

tacoMari: and i dont know how i feel about it

you're a boy: and..?

tacoMari: i have a big freakn crush on boze

you're a boy: okay uhmm im not good at relationship stuffs

you're a boy: can i add court in

you're a boy: shes the one who asked me out in the first place

tacoMari: sure

_you're a boy added "crotchney" to "hey let's talk"_

crotchney: hey im here im here

tacoMari: news flash im gay

tacoMari: and i have a crush on boze

crotchney: Congrats!

crotchney: join the dark side. we have great porn.

you're a boy: jeromey christ court

tacoMari: whatttttt

you're a boy: talk to you later about that

crotchney: ok ill chill

crotchney: uhmm lets cover some stuff

crotchney: how do you feel about being gay

tacoMari: im cool with it

tacoMari: girls are hotter then guys anyways

tacoMari: but then theres the whole thing with me being raised to be homophobic

you're a boy: oh shit

tacoMari: so i guess very much of an internal conflict

crotchney: well

crotchney: ok Mari can you meet me at liv's house

crotchney: this is too big to discuss on PM

tacoMari: yeah

you're a boy: ill be a watin

\---

Courtney bounded up the steps to Olivia's front door and the door opened, revealing her girlfriend and Mari. She stepped inside and the trio walked up to Olivia's bedroom.

"So.. I'm gay." Mari said as they sat down.

"And you have a crush on Boze." Olivia pointed out.

"And you're not talking as much because of it." Courtney said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Mari asked. She looked distressed, and neither girl could blame her. "My parents are homophobic as fuck. They literally told me once if I was gay that they would disown me."

"Mari, I know a crap ton of people who are in the closet." Courtney said.

"Hell, we're pretty much in the closet too. Let's be honest, not many people know we're a gay couple. They just think we're really really good friends that happen to touch each other a lot." Olivia echoed.

"And kiss a lot. Not publically though." Courtney added. 

"And occasionally have sex."

"OKAY moving on.." Mari said. "What am I supposed to do about my crush on Boze? She's straight right?"

"Not really sure. I'm getting bi vibes off of her." Olivia said.

"Agreed. Look, Mari, you have to get closer to Boze. She'll eventually come out and then you can take your chance. Be patient. That's how I was with Olivia." Courtney said.

"And now look at us. We're the gayest couple on the street."

"You're the only gay couple on the street." Mari pointed out.

\---

_9:41 am Chat "SMOSH"_

kinky hinky: hey anyone want to hang out

kinky hinky: play some minecraft

_MUNGE_: oohhh i could write another novel

Night: Shayne nows not the time

Night: We can act them out later

Jovenshire: woAH no need to know that

_MUNGE_: seriously why the hell not

LASERCORN: OOHHH ILL JOIN

Jovenshire: plz no

Boze..?: uhmm lasercorn last time you joined you started world war tres

Boze..?: world war tres is not appriciated on minecraft

_MUNGE_: and you interrupted the writing of my novel

kinky hinky: ok im creating a server

kinky hinky: also lasercorn try not to destroy anyone/anthing

kinky hinky: not like last time

Night: that's a lot of try not to's for lasercorn

Night: don't know if he's capable of following them

LASERCORN: WELL WE WILL FIND OUT WON'T WE

Boze..?: oh no

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah i missed people sorry they'll appear in the next chapter.
> 
> whenever i decide to write that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be doing hw but i feel super crappy for not updating in like 20 months so here it is. It's also kinda short. Sorry.
> 
> Also thanks to EVERYONE who has left kudos, commented, or bookmarked this fic! Your actions make my day, whether you think they matter or not. Thank you for the support!

_2:18 pm chat "crotchney" and "you're a boy"_

crotchney: so

crotchney: mari's thing

crotchney: what should we do with our new info

you're a boy: welllllll

you're a boy: mari should come out first..?

you're a boy: before we do anything with her and boze

crotchney: agreed

crotchney: you want to ask mari to come to your house again?

crotchney: ill bring some mint chocolate chip ice cream

you're a boy: you're great

\---

Olivia opened the door and found Mari and Courtney on her porch, carrying two gigantic tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream. It was a Sunday afternoon and the three weren't excited about going back to school after the weekend ended. 

"Hey, come in guys." Olivia said, inviting Courtney and Mari inside. Courtney gave Olivia a quick peck on the lips before entering into the door. Actually, it was more like a quick make-out session, and they were swiftly interrupted by Mari's "ahemm."

The three made their way to Olivia's bedroom, taking a seat as Courtney pulled out spoons and opened up the tubs of ice cream.

"I've thought about it." Mari said, eating a spoonful of ice cream. "I think.. I'm ready to come out. I don't want to hide it. It's part of me. I have to accept it."

Courtney and Olivia looked at each other, slightly suprised.

"Great!" Courtney said, cracking open a wide smile. Olivia also looked extremely happy.

"When do you want to tell people?" Olivia asked.

"Monday.. I guess. Soon as possible." Mari answered.

"Cool. Courtney and I will see how Boze reacts." Courtney chimed in. "Wanna watch a movie?" 

"Sure." Mari said. She found a movie in her room and popped it into the TV in her room. The three leaned back and watched the movie, eating ice cream. Courtney and Olivia cuddled with each other and made out for half of the movie. 

 _They never stop, do they?_ Mari thought as she looked over to the pair kissing each other passionately.  _I wish I could have something like this with Boze._

\---

_5:19 pm chat "SMOSH"_

Candy!Wes: HEY HEY HEY HEY I HAVE A GREAT IDEA

Leaky Keith: waht

Candy!Wes: So You Know How My Favorite Holiday Is Soon

Candy!Wes: HALLOWWWEEEEENNNNNNN

BabyGay: Hey Keith, we could do a couple's costume!

Leaky Keith: oh hell no

Candy!Wes: LET ME TALK

kinky hinky: i dont like where this is going

Boze..?: me neither

Candy!Wes: SHADDUP

Candy!Wes: I Want To Host A Halloween Party!

Candy!Wes: WITH LOTS OF CANDYY!!!!!!!!

Leaky Keith: for real you will die from like a sugar overdose or something wes

Baby Gay: Yes Wesley, that amount of sugar is not okay for your body.

Candy!Wes: DON'T CALL ME WESLEY!

kinky hinky: yeah hes more like a stinky sock

Boze..?: wes, i think ur a gigantic teddy bear for what its worth

Candy!Wes: Thank You Boze!

Candy!Wes: And GO FUCK YOURSELF sohinki

kinky hinky: i will

Baby Gay: Jebbus

Leaky Keith: hey its jesus say it right noah

Leaky Keith: also move over on the couch give me space

Leaky Keith: and ur hoarding the poopcorn

Baby Gay: Poopcorn?

Candy!Wes: GUYS I'M STILL TALKING

Candy!Wes: Halloween Party! Everyone's Invited! Craziest Costume Gets A $25 Amazon Giftcard!

kinky hinky: oh UR ON

Boze..?: yo thats like a legit prize

Boze..?: SOHINKI AND EVERYONE ELSE UR GOING DOWN I WILL LEAVE YOU IN THE DUST

\---

_7:46 pm chat "_MUNGE_" and "Night"_

_MUNGE_: hey did you hear about wes's halloween party

Night: yeah

Night: we should do a couples costume

Night: $25 amazon girftcard its high stakes

_MUNGE_: okay

_MUNGE_: um we could be like ketchup or mustand or something

Night: nah thats lame

_MUNGE_: yeah it is isnt it

_MUNGE_: um

_MUNGE_: i think i have an idea

_MUNGE_: a donut

_MUNGE_: and a twinkie

Night: oh my lawd thats perfect

Night: OH I JUST GOT IT JEEZ THATS KINDA GREAT SHAYNE

_MUNGE_: ur welcome

_MUNGE_: its pretty genius isnt it

Night: yeah it is 

Night: proud of you already

_MUNGE_: thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also credits to iDragonSpyro for helping me with ideas for this chapter
> 
> and there's gonna be crazy shit at the halloween party ayyyy
> 
> *plus i reuploaded this so that it will show up at the top of the listings
> 
> **also sorry iDragonSpyro when I reuploaded the chapter it got rid of your lovely comment :(  
> It was great and I took a screenshot of it so it's not completely dead....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was only in GC, I don't have the energy to write actual shit... but yeah. Sorry for any misspellings and other stuff like that. And it's kinda short... whatever.
> 
> Will be updated eventually.


End file.
